


Day 3 - Nudes

by KatieComma



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Phone Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Jack's away from his boys and excited, and decides to send a few dirty pictures, hoping for some in reply.He gets something better.
Relationships: Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016)/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)/Nick Stokes
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950493
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	Day 3 - Nudes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrozenMemories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/gifts).



> Thanks to BlackVultures for beta reading the beginning for me!!!
> 
> Also: I'm NOT LATE!!! It's 11:30 here!!!

Nick’s got the ballgame on in the background while he scrounges for some food in the kitchen when his cell pings. He grabs it off the counter absently and sees that Jack’s sent something with an attachment. He flicks his phone open and into his messages to find that Jack’s sent a picture to the group chat between him, and Mac and Nick labeled The Three Amigos at Jack’s insistence.

The picture almost makes Nick drop his phone. “What in the hell?” He taps the picture to bring it up full screen. Jack’s definitely got a talent for selfies. He’s obviously in a hotel somewhere, with a nice wide mirror in the bathroom, and he’s naked. Turned away from the camera, his perfect muscular ass is on full display, his face hidden by the phone he’s holding up.

Nick shakes his head.

A text comes in from Jack before Nick can even send a reply.

**Jack: Hey boys. I’m stuck in this hotel for the next 24 hrs til xfil. Wish I had your company.**

Nick smiles and leans back against the counter as he types a reply.

**Nick: Gonna give a guy a heart attack. ;)**

**Jack: I’ve got better.**

Jack sends an entire line of eggplant emojis before sending the next photo.

It’s a close-up of Jack’s hard cock curved up against his belly.

Knowing how fond Jack is of emojis, Nick replies with heart eyes and a drooling face.

**Jack: Stop drooling and send one back.**

**Nick: Nope.**

**Jack: Come on. A man’s gotta have a little motivation.**

**Nick: For what? ;)**

Jack’s reply is a short video clip. The freeze frame at the start is Jack’s hand wrapped around himself. Nick’s arousal spikes and he starts to feel himself getting hard. He’s still not going to send Jack a picture, but it doesn’t mean he’s not turned on by the whole thing.

He taps the video to make it full screen before he hits play.

Jack’s hand slides slowly up and down, the slick sound of lube echoing out of Nick’s phone obscenely, while Jack breathes hard in the background.

It’s a short video, only a few seconds, but by the time it’s done Nick is palming himself through his jeans.

**Nick: Tease.**

**Jack: Who’s the tease? Send me a pic.**

**Nick: Sorry darling. :) Not gonna happen.**

Nick isn’t in the habit of putting compromising pictures of himself out into the world via texting and the internet. He’s seen those pictures unearthed in too many investigations.

**Jack: Fine. Guess I'll just have to send a few more. What about u Mac?**

Jack follows that request up with a line of dirty emojis.

Mac hasn’t replied at all during the conversation, but Nick isn’t surprised. He’s out for lunch with Riley, and generally keeps his phone on silent when he’s with friends.

Jack sends another picture of his hand wrapped around his cock.

Nick actually groans.

The door opens and Nick quickly closes his phone, feeling guilty and hoping that it’s just Mac. Anyone is going to notice the hard on he’s sporting and he hopes he doesn’t need to explain himself.

“Nick? You home?” Mac calls as he walks around the corner into the kitchen. “Oh hey.” He walks over and gives Nick a quick peck on the cheek. “You look a little flushed. Were you working out or something?” Mac grabs a glass and fills it with water.

“Nope,” Nick says. “You check your texts?”

Mac takes a sip of water and shakes his head. “Had my phone on silent while I was at lunch. Why? What’s up?”

Nick smiles and shakes his head. “Check your messages.”

Mac smiles back but looks a little confused as he sets his glass down and pulls the phone from his back pocket. He swipes it open and taps into his app. Nick watches his face as he scrolls back in their conversation, and then his eyes narrow as his smile turns sly. “Yeah,” he says as he opens the video and plays it. The obscene sounds echo through the kitchen, bouncing back and forth between them. “Jack does this sometimes.” He looks up, his eyes sparkling with excitement. “He’s been trying to get me to send him dick pics for years.”

Nick laughs. “Well it is pretty nice to look at,” he replies, looking pointedly down at the front of Mac's jeans.

Mac glances down at Nick in response. “You’re no slouch in the nice dick department. I see he’s got you more than a little excited, huh?” Mac steps close and rests his hand on Nick’s hip then slides it lower until he’s teasing at Nick through the thick fabric of his jeans.

Nick gasps. “I don’t think… this is the effect Jacky boy intended,” he says into Mac’s mouth as they come together for a wet, sloppy kiss. They roll their mouths together, their tongues twisting around. Mac pushes Nick’s legs apart a little so he can step between and press their hips together. They grind against each other like that for another few minutes until both of their phones ping at the same time.

Mac smiles against Nick’s mouth and pulls back, grabbing for his phone. He chuckles at whatever’s on the screen and turns it to Nick.

**Jack: You boys home?**

Mac turns around and leans back into Nick’s arms, ass pressing against Nick’s cock and making him groan.

Mac starts to type a reply and Nick leans over his shoulder to read.

**Mac: Got us a little hot and bothered.**

Mac turns on the camera and takes a quick picture of them; Nick’s cheek pressed against Mac’s, smiles wide, pupils blown with excitement.

Jack replies with several emojis; a mixture of heart eyes and eggplants with water drops.

Mac leans more of his weight back against Nick, circling his hips a little to tease. “I have an idea,” he says. “But it’s a really dirty idea.”

Nick lets his hands come around to press at Mac through his pants. “Whatever you want baby,” he says gruffly, but then pulls back. “Anything except pictures. I ain’t sendin’ him a dick pic, and that’s that.”

Mac grabs Nick’s hand and pulls him out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. He finds Jack in his contacts and hits dial before he puts the phone on speaker and tosses it onto their bed. Then he turns toward Nick and starts pulling at his t-shirt. “Off,” he says with a grin.

Nick complies and lets Mac pull his t-shirt off. They undress quickly while the phone rings and by the time Jack answers they’re standing in their underwear, sharing intense kisses.

“Sorry boys,” Jack’s voice rumbles into the room. “My hands were a bit dirty, had to clean up a little to answer.”

Mac laughs into Nick’s mouth and turns toward the phone. “You’re not getting any pictures Jack,” he says, “but I thought this might be better.”

“You guys gonna talk dirty to me?” Jack asks, voice full of sex, little soft moans breaking up his sentence.

“Better,” Nick says, on board with what Mac’s thinking. “A soundtrack even. You can pretend you’re here with us.”

Mac turns to Nick with an almost surprised smile and nods.

Jack’s groan is loud and crackles from the speakers. “Fuck yes. On one condition?”

“What’s that?” Nick asks, snapping the elastic band on Mac’s underwear.

“I get some say,” Jack says. “I wanna be able to make requests.”

“But you can’t see it,” Mac says, slipping his fingers under the elastic of Nick’s underwear and just touching the skin there; like Nick is a present he can’t wait to unwrap but he’s looking for permission first.

“Don’t matter that I can’t see,” Jack says. “You guys can be my hands… my mouth in that room. Make me feel a bit like I’m there.”

Mac and Nick smile softly at each other. They kiss gently, romantically, Mac’s hand cradling Nick’s cheek.

“You got it Jack,” Nick replies against Mac’s mouth.

Jack groans. “Ain’t gonna take much. I gotta warn you. I been thinking about you guys for a while.”

“I think we’re in the same boat,” Mac replies, pulling Nick closer to the bed. “Your pictures got us pretty excited.”

“And that video,” Nick groans. “Come on. You look so good.”

“So good,” Mac repeats, his voice hoarse the way it gets when he’s worked up. He’s almost about to stop talking from the sound of it. “Let’s get you naked, huh?” The excitement in his big blue eyes almost bowls Nick over, and the wide grin crossing his face makes him look hungry.

“Nudity is probably a requirement, huh Jack?” Nick asks toward the phone, trying to keep Jack involved.

“Definitely a requirement,” Jack replies. “Hell, I’ve been naked for the better part of an hour, you boys need to catch up.”

Nick laughs, and suddenly Mac is sliding down his body and pulling his underwear with. He stops on his knees and takes Nick in hand, licking at the tip teasingly, like he’s eating an ice cream cone.

Nick groans and lets his head drop back at the sight. His hands immediately find their way into Mac’s hair. “Mac darlin’, you’ve gotta stop that,” he says, his tone implying the opposite.

“Come on man,” Jack pleads. “Give me something to work with here. What’s goin’ on?”

Mac has not obeyed Nick’s request, and sucks Nick into his mouth. But it’s gentle and soft. Just a tease.

Nick swallows hard. “Mac’s on his knees for me,” he says. “But I ain’t gonna be first.”

Jack makes an obscene noise so loud the phone speaker crackles a little. “Come on Nicky,” he says. “Bet it feels good. Let him finish you off. Come on Mac. Faster. Give him a little more baby.” He’s breathing heavily now.

Mac obeys Jack, of course, and pushes forward letting Nick press against the back of his throat.

“Fuck Jack,” Nick calls out. “Not fair.” He pulls at Mac’s hair.

Mac pulls back but pushes forward one last time before he pulls off entirely, saliva wetting his lips.

“Come on Nick, that’s the whole point here isn’t it?” Jack groans, but his breathing slows a little again.

“If I’m done first, Mac’s gonna have to finish himself,” Nick laughs, grabbing Mac gently to pull him back to his feet. “You know what I’m like. I’ll be out like a light.” He kisses at Mac’s jaw as he pushes his boxers down. “Not. What. I. Had. In. Mind.”

“What exactly did you have in mind?” Jack asks.

Nick kisses at Mac’s neck and the skin just under his ear. Mac shivers under his touch.

“I was thinkin’,” Nick says, holding Mac’s neck steady with his hands on either side while he licks a line along his collarbone. “That I’d see how fast I can get Mac to come just from my fingers.”

Mac shivers again, his hips moving to press himself against Nick’s naked body. “Yes,” Mac hisses in a whisper like sandpaper across rough stone.

Jack groans, and the slick sound of wet skin on skin increases again. “Better make it quick cowboy.”

Mac grabs Nick’s shoulders and kisses him again, pulling him back toward the bed. Mac falls back onto the fluffy duvet and crawls back until he’s laid out in the middle with his legs spread invitingly.

“Jack,” Nick groans. “I wish you could see him.”

Jack doesn’t answer. The room is quiet.

Mac looks a little concerned at the silence and settles a little more on the bed, his hips shifting. And then he huffs a little laugh and throws his head back into the pillows before he lifts his hips and reaches under to pull the phone out.

“-sam hill are you boys doing? All I got is some scufflin’ noises,” Jack’s voice cuts through the room as soon as Mac’s skin isn’t blocking the speaker anymore.

“Mac got a little excited and sat on you,” Nick says as he makes his way to the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube.

“Well I’ll tell you what Mac, you can sit on my face as much as you want when I get home,” Jack says, voice turning back to gravelly from frustrated. “All night if you want. You can have my tongue as long as you want.”

Mac’s eyes roll up in his head and he writhes a little on the mattress, stroking himself. He keeps the phone in his other hand, holding Jack’s voice up into the room so it doesn’t get lost in the bed again.

“Seems like that’s somethin’ he might be interested in,” Nick says, walking back to the end of the bed to take one more look at Mac. “Somethin’ I’m interested in too. If you’ll let me watch.”

“Oh, you’re gonna do more than watch cowboy,” Jack says. “Hands on participation is required.”

Nick makes a happy sound and crawls onto the mattress between Mac’s legs. “I wish you could see him Jacky,” he says. “Legs spread like he just can’t wait.”

“Oh god,” Jack says. “I can just picture it. Mac baby you look so good. Miles of pale skin. Those pretty blue eyes’a yours.”

Nick lays his palm flat on Mac’s hip and runs his smooth and firm up Mac’s abs and to his chest, and back down again. Mac’s still stroking himself slowly, and Nick takes hold of his wrist, pulling his hand away.

“No more touching,” Nick says gently.

“You let Nicky take care of you y’hear?” Jack says. “God Mac just let him. Don’t touch yourself, ok? Nicky’s got you.”

Mac looks down his body at Nick, meeting his eyes, and nods. And he keeps his gaze locked, watching as Nick pours a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and moves into position. He leans over and licks teasingly at Mac’s cock while he pushes the first finger in slow and steady. He pulls back again and smiles mischievously. “Alright, that’s all you get,” he says, “now it’s all about… this.” He curls his finger, searching gently for the place inside Mac that drives him wild and makes him thrash and open his mouth on silent moans.

When he finds it, Mac lets out a gasped staggered breath, but keeps his eyes on Nick.

“That’s right Nicky,” Jack’s voice comes through. “That sounded like a good noise.”

“So good Jack,” Nick says. He thrusts his finger in and out a few times and then moves on to two. “He’s such a mess already. Blush all the way down to his chest. Looks so good on you baby.” Nick kisses at Mac’s hipbone. “Perfect.”

“Oh god. Oh god!” Jack chokes through the phone. He makes a pained noise and breathes harsh for a second.

Mac’s gaze glances over to the phone, concerned.

“You ok there Jacky boy?” Nick asks, still being gentle with the two fingers. Moving deeper slowly as Mac opens up for him.

“Yeah,” Jack gasps. “Just had to… hold off. You guys almost had me there. But I want you to come first.”

“I’ll be quick,” Nick promises Jack while looking into Mac’s big beautiful eyes.

And then his fingers are all the way in and he knows from experience that two fingers is the way Mac likes it best. One is never enough, and three is good for opening him for Nick and Jack, but the most pleasurable seems to be two.

Nick crooks his fingers and rubs mercilessly against Mac’s prostate with no build up at all.

Mac’s back arches off the bed, his breathing all harsh pants and gasps.

“Oh god Nick talk to me man,” Jack says.

“He’s right on edge,” Nick says. “Oh Mac. One day I’m gonna lay you out like this and I’m gonna keep you on edge all night. Find this spot,” for emphasis he moves his fingers faster, “and tease it until you’re about to burst and then pull my fingers all the way out and wait until you come down and do it again.”

Mac’s writhing on the bed, tenting his legs and digging in with his heels to pull himself down onto Nick’s fingers. The look in his eyes speaks more than words would. His eyes beg and plead and ask for release, for permission to touch himself, to get to the end. Instead he fists at the sheet with his free hand.

Jack seems to hear that plea somehow. “Don’t dare touch yourself Mac. Nick’s gonna get you there baby. Oh god, he’s gonna get you there.” The slick sound of Jack stroking himself is back.

Mac holds the phone in a tight grip, his thumb stroking along on side as though he’s touching Jack instead of a device.

In addition to curling his fingers, Nick starts little thrusts in and out. “Come on Mac,” he says, “I can feel it. You’re almost there. Come for us. Please. I want you to.”

“Come on Mac,” Jack says, his voice almost frantic on the other end. He’s been edging himself for a while based on when he started sending pictures. He’s going to come hard when they’re done. “Mac baby, come on.”

Mac twitches and pushes down on Nick’s fingers harder, his body sucking Nick up inside. Mac’s cock twitches on his belly, jerking with each assault from Nick’s fingers.

Nick’s so hard he doesn’t know if he remembers how to breathe. He hasn’t been so turned on in a long time, and he knows his legendary stamina isn’t going to do him any good once it’s his turn.

Mac’s breathing has become so erratic and harsh that Jack should have no problem hearing it on his end.

“He’s so desperate to come Jack,” Nick says.

“Get him there Nicky,” Jack says. “I know you can.”

Keeping his fingers inside, keeping the fast pace he’s set, Nick crawls awkwardly back up Mac’s body until they're face to face and kisses Mac, dirty, Mac’s gasped breaths puffing into Nick’s mouth. He moves his mouth from Mac’s to whisper into his ear. “We love you so much Mac.”

Mac bucks against Nick and comes. His entire body tenses up, Nick’s fingers trapped in a vice-like grip.

“Yeah, just like that,” Nick says. He wiggles his fingers as much as he can, and Mac jerks at the sensation. “Oh baby,” he says, nuzzling at Mac’s cheek. “You look so good.”

“How good?” Jack demands. “You gotta remember I’m not on video here boys.”

Nick laughs a little, and Mac laughs with him, his body finally relaxing back to the bed.

Nick pulls his fingers free and waits until Mac has his breath back under control before he kisses him dirty and wet so Jack can hear.

They break apart. “Just on my fingers,” Nick says. He keeps his body weight resting lightly on top of Mac. The feel of their warm skin together too good to move away from just yet.

“Amazing,” Mac breathes out the word softly as his voice comes back to him. It always does once he’s had his release. Sometimes more quickly than others.

“There he is,” Jack says softly. “Back to the land of the living.”

“Nope,” Mac says softly. “I’m pretty sure that just killed me.”

“That good, huh?” Nick asks, leaning in for another kiss.

“Definitely,” Mac replies. Then he turns toward the phone. “The pictures from Jack helped.”

“Mmmm. I knew it was a good idea,” Jack says. The sound of his hand stroking speeds up again.

Mac turns back to Nick. “Your turn.”

Without warning, Mac uses some of his combat training to flip them over so Nick’s underneath him.

“You almost there Jack?” Mac asks. His voice is still rough the way it is after sex, like he’s been screaming instead of dead quiet.

“So close man,” Jack replies. “I’ve been on edge for so long. I’m almost afraid it’s gonna hurt to finish.”

Mac passes the phone to Nick and slides down his body. “Well let’s get this show on the road then,” he says.

“You gonna use your mouth?” Jack asks.

“Yeah,” Mac says rough as he comes face to face with Nick’s cock and then just sucks it down all the way into his throat in the first slide.

“Oh holy merciful…” Nick trails off, one hand tightening on the phone, the other coming to rest instinctively on Mac’s head. He doesn’t put any pressure, Mac doesn’t need any encouragement, just rests his hand there, fingers trailing through sweaty, golden locks.

Jack groans on the other end.

Nick pants between words, unable to catch his breath for the way Mac is trying to suck the orgasm from him as quickly as possible. “Just went. Right. For. It,” he gasps. “Oh god Mac. Jack. This ain’t gonna last long I hope you’re… oh god Mac do that again!”

Mac slides all the way back up, and then presses down again, his throat contracting around Nick once he’s inside. Mac’s tongue keeps moving; an endless torturous wet caress against Nick’s most sensitive skin.

And then the orgasm is ripped from him. “I’m coming!” Nick calls out. “God I’m coming Jack!” Nick wants to press his hips up and chase the orgasm as deep into Mac as he can, but he doesn’t. He lets his muscles tense, but doesn’t let them push that far, doesn’t want to hurt Mac.

Jack grunts and groans across the line, the slick sound of lube between skin becoming obscene.

Mac continues to mouth at Nick until he gets too sensitive. “Stop! Please stop!” Nick laughs.

Jack makes the punched-out grunting sound he does when he comes, and then his breathing returns to normal.

Mac pulls off Nick finally with a grin on his face. He crawls up Nick’s body and kisses him softly before collapsing beside him.

Sleep almost immediately starts to pull Nick down the way it always does after sex. And that orgasm was particularly fantastic.

“We’re losing Nick,” Mac says softly, kissing at Nick’s cheek and jawline.

“Still here for a few minutes,” Nick says sleepily. “You come, Jack?”

“How could I not come after that?” Jack asks. “Best phone sex ever. I gotta send you guys dick pics more often.”

Nick and Mac laugh, their bodies rumbling against each other.

“Alright, well I’ve got one more for you and then I should probably let Nick get some sleep,” Jack says.

“One more what?” Nick asks, already half asleep.

“One more picture you dolt,” Jack says, but it’s all joking.

The phone pings in Nick’s hand, and he’d forgotten that he was holding it.

“Let me see that,” Mac says, prying the device from Nick’s stiff fingers. Then Mac groans. “Jack come on, you’re gonna get us going again.”

“Not till I get back tomorrow,” Jack warns teasingly.

Nick opens his eyes and rolls toward Mac, curious despite his exhaustion.

Mac turns the phone toward him. It’s another picture of Jack’s abdomen, half-hard cock laying against his stomach, which is covered in splatters of come.

Nick groans and closes his eyes. “Jesus, I think I’m gonna have some dirty dreams tonight.”

Jack laughs softly. "Love you guys," he says all gentleness and love.

"We love you too Jack," Mac replies. "Wish you were really here."

"Soon," Nick says sleepily.

After that sleep pulls Nick down and he lets himself be dragged, listening to Mac and Jack talk quietly in the background, a perfect lullaby.


End file.
